PvZ Heroes: Heroes of the Universe
by Erzahler no Terra
Summary: Many thought of becoming a superhero, the ability to conjure flames, shoot lasers, etc. But there's also the restricting responsibilities that came with them. When two sides are stuck in a war, one must not forget that their best friend doesn't always have to come from the same side.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Penelopea Sativum**_

* * *

 _Plantopolis city, Earth._

 _Saturday, 06:30 A.M._

It was a great morning in Plantopolis city. nice weather, fair temperature, unusually smooth traffic, overall just a wonderful day to wake up and get started for the day ahead.

Plantopolis city is a major economic superpower and center of technology for all of plantkind. Due to all the plants that work hard by the day and have some fun by the evening, the city never sleeps, especially the downtown area. The city also boasted its lower than average violent crime rate, which is surprising since it's also one of the only cities worldwide that willingly let zombies inside their borders without special permits, although said permits are compulsory if a zombie wishes to become an official citizen.

No, you read that right, zombie of all kinds are accepted. The governmental figures of Plantopolis city don't like to discriminate, even though the plant and human citizen certainly are. Ask any zombie who ever went in there, at best they might have been wrongly accused of a crime they didn't commit (usually the whole thing got cleared up in court), at worst they were sent into a hospital for practically breathing the same air as a police officer.

What made this city so special, however, is the event that transpired about 5 years ago. That day, Dr. Edgar Zomboss launched an attack to the western uptown of Plantopolis. That was also the day he took his latest invention, the Zombot Hero-tron 5000, for a spin. The result was a huge accomplishment, as the Zombot successfully turned a normal zombie into the very first superpowered zombie, Super Brainz. However, what the doctor hadn't calculated was the backlash reaction would be enough to overload the main system and caused the zombot to explode, turning plants and zombies worldwide into what we call 'Heroes'.

Which brings us to this day in the downtown area of Plantopolis, more specifically, one apartment near the western downtown part. In one of the rooms on the third floor reside a female peashooter that looked somewhere between teen and young adult. She's still curled up in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

At least she was until her alarm rioted.

"Ugh… Really?" Still half asleep, the peashooter tried to reach for the loud as hell alarm clock to shut it down only for her to fall out of the bed. Fully awakened, she reached for her alarm clock and shut the thing down with a sigh. "I was having a great dream too."

This young peashooter is Penelopea Sativum, which at first glance looks just like a normal peashooter would. However, her life is anything but normal, as she is also known as the hero Green Shadow. Penelopea did some stretches before making her way into the bathroom to take a shower. After that, she walked to the kitchen and made herself some spaghetti for breakfast.

As she ate her breakfast, she checked her phone to see if anything's going on. The city of Plantopolis, being one of the key part of the plant's resistance against the zombies and the location of L.E.A.F main HQ, was a frequent target for zombie attacks, and some zombie heroes had taken a particular fondness of messing with the city. "I hope everything's fine today… Heh, who am I kidding, the next thing I know, Super Brainz is going to take a whole grocery store hostage and demand a new comb or something… "She said to herself.

After a solid 15 minutes, she finished her spaghetti. She then went back to her room to fetch her signature purple robe in case she needed to change fast. But after only a few steps away from the wardrobe, her phone rang. She immediately noticed it was the ringtone she had specifically set up for one of her friend, she quickly whipped up her phone and saw 'Sunny Helianthus' as the caller's name.

"Pen! Quick! We got an emergency!" The sunflower's voice boomed out as soon as Penelopea accepted the call. From the sound of it, the situation is dire.

"Slow down Sunny, now tell me what happened." Penelopea calmly asked the question as if it was just a friendly chat.

"It's Super Brainz! He holds a whole convenience store hostage and demanding hail gel!" Wow, her idle thoughts got way too close to the truth for comfort.

"You couldn't have picked a worse time Sunny, I just ate. Can't you just ask someone else?" Penelopea tried to get herself out of trouble. She knows that she's going to regret it later if she fight after she ate, and she would rather avoid that.

"Sorry Pen, I got no other choice. Pretty much everyone else is out of town and you're the closest one anyways. Please just help me, my hands are really tied on this one. " Sunny pled. She sounded like she's hopeless even though it's pretty obvious she could handle it herself.

"Alright, one minute…" Penelopea answered before ending the call. She draped herself in her cloak and held it together with a brooch bearing the L.E.A.F. symbol. Ready for action, she opened her window, preparing to jump out and do a superhero landing.

But before she managed to execute the admittedly cool maneuver, she remembered something. She then hurriedly went back to her room and swiped the apartment keycard that lied on her bedside desk. She's NOT getting locked out of her own room again, she had to ask for another keycard two times already, and she doesn't want to make up another stupidly obvious lie as regarding what happened to the keycards.

Now, since that is done, she went to the open window again and leapt out before gracefully landed on the pavement with her roots. She winced a little upon impact, but brushed it off. "I really should stop doing that" she said to herself. She quickly fired a precision shot towards her apartment window to close it before she ran of towards the sound of police siren.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, a lone sunflower that looked somewhere in her teenage year was panicking. Her name is Sunny Helianthus, the sunflower also known as the plant hero Solar Flare. She wore a black tank top with a white leaf symbol on the front, she also wore her signature goggles that she used to protect her eyes when she ignites herself.

She called Penelopea for help a few moments ago and while she could and would beat up Super Brainz herself, the situation prevented her to do so. Super Brainz had turned the whole convenience store into a makeshift fort and tied all living being inside with rope, which is a huge problem since her main power involves lighting things on fire. On that note, rather than accidentally creating the biggest barbeque roast of the year, it's best to have someone else do it.

Sunny tapped her roots anxiously, patience was not one of her strong suit, and that fact was made even worse when coupled by the dire situation. Fortunately, she saw the companion she called running down the street. The peashooter ran directly at her and stopped at her side, catching her breath. Sunny checked her phone and looked at the clock. "Oh wow, when you said one minute, you weren't kidding" Sunny said.

"Now, what is so important that you feel the need to call me?" Penelopea asked, prompting the sunflower to point at the fully barricaded convenience store with the police still struggling to even get close. "Oh… let me handle this one."

Penelopea went to the nearest policeman and asked for a megaphone, which the policeman handed to her. "Super Brainz! It's Green Shadow! What do you want this time!?" She said through the megaphone. A few ringing sound resonated from the convenience store before the slightly raspy voice of Super Brainz was heard.

"Is this thing working? I think it is. Yes! This is Super Brainz speaking! You see, I am almost out of my S'Oreal hair gel and payday is still in a few months. That means I have to gain it some other way. " Penelopea shook her head. She can't fathom how someone can be so enamored by their own hair. Although, she had to admit that his hair IS pretty super and it would be such a shame to see such gorgeous hair be ruined.

After weighing her options for a while, Penelopea spoke through the megaphone again. "Alright Super Brainz, let me cut you a deal."

"A deal? Very well, let's hear this deal of yours." Super Brainz responded.

"If you release the hostages and leave this city, I will let you take as much hair gel as you need!" People around the lot was surprised by that statement.

"Hmm, that does sounds like a tempting offer… Very well, I shall accept." Just as Super Brainz finished, a chaotic sound was heard from the store. A few loud seconds later, Super Brainz flies out of the store with a burlap sack full of hair products, saluting before flying off into the sunset. Wait, no, it's the sunrise.

After the hostages had been rescued, Penelopea approached the manager of the store, which is a cactus. "I'll dock the pay for Super Brainz. How much did he take?" She asked.

"Well…" The manager trailed off. "Since he pretty much cleared the store of hair gel, that would be 7725 coins not counting the burlap sack, which is another 50 coins" Penelopea staggered upon hearing the number.

"Oh… Well then, I hope this would suffice." She pulls out a debit card from behind her cloak. 'There goes my daily allowance' she thought to herself, feeling bummed out.

"Hey, Pen." Penelopea looked to her side, her gaze was met by Sunny's face. "You could've let me pay that, you do remember I'm rich right?" The sunflower wore a concerned face.

"Yes, but it just wouldn't feel right" Penelopea said. "And besides… You're not the only one that have some coins in a giant vault."

"Righteous as ever eh?" Sunny teased. "Well, since I basically dragged you to my problem, how about we go out today? I'll treat you." The sunflower offered.

"Sure, I have no plans this day but… not now" Penelopea responded before holding her stem. "My stomach hurts…"

Sunny almost giggled at her friend's misfortune, but kept her composure. "Alrighty then,12 o'clock at Solarya?" She suggested.

"You seemed to really like it there. Then again, the food is great. Why not I guess… now, if you'll excuse me." Penelopea started heading back to her apartment. She was unaware that Super Brainz had been listening to their conversation the whole time with his super hearing before truly heading back to his home.

"7725 coins huh? Looks like I have to ask for a loan from Noyt again." He said to himself as he flies on the direction of Zombopolis, the Zombie's capital city.

* * *

 **A/N: There. We. Flipping. Go! New story from yours truly. Firstly, I would like to thank Timeman63 for his generosity of letting me use his naming convention, it saves a great deal of time for me because that means I don't have to think up as much names as it should. Check the guy out, the story's great (although let's be honest, he probably didn't need any introductions, he's already pretty much the most popular PvZ fanfictioneer of this site).**

 **For those who weren't expecting me to make a PvZ story, especially since I have another story I have to finish, this is kind of a content buffer while i actually write a good one for my other fanfic since i had lot of ideas on this and not much on the other.**

 **Anyways, Thanks for reading and see you on the next one. -Erzahler-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Johnson Kurtis**_

 _Zomboss's Laboratory, Zombopolis._

 _Saturday, 08:00 A.M._

Dr. Edgar Zomboss, The de jure leader of the zombies and de facto leader of his own lab, was busy pacing back and forth in the robotics section of his lab, constantly looking over to his watch. He had called all the available zombie hero for a meeting earlier, and now he's waiting for them to arrive. He looked at his watch one more time before saying "any second now… "

Just after that, a resounding knock emerged from one of the side doors followed by Super Brainz's voice "doctor, may I come in?"

"You may, I gave you the passcode didn't I?" the doctor responded.

"Wait, what passco… Oh! The passcode, yes, yes." Super Brainz said, which was followed by some keypad beeping, the door opening, and the man himself coming inside. Super Brainz was looking at a hand mirror while fixing his hair. Once satisfied by his appearance, he put his mirror back into his hyperspace of random stuff that might come in handy, also known as his pocket. "So, why did you call me doctor?"

"Did you forget about the monthly meeting?" Zomboss looked a bit annoyed when he said that.

"Ah, is it already that time of the month again? I'm sorry doctor, I haven't been keeping track of time correctly."

"Johnson, I say you would've remembered if you appearance wasn't the only thing circulating within your head" Zomboss said with a passive-aggressive tone. Just as he said that, the second attendee came.

This zombie was fully covered in an orange and purple suit of armor that seems to have a capability to fly or at least hover. The suit landed on the lab floor and started to unravel, revealing the normal looking zombie in casual t-shirt and leggings. "Hello sir, am I late?" the zombie said.

"No, on time as usual Noyt." the doctor said to him. The zombie was Noyt Karts, an inventor and tactician of Z-tech industries, also goes by the more well known and intimidating name Rustbolt. Noyt himself wasn't directly hit by the energy, it was his armor that did. The armor itself was formerly a broken vending machine in the middle of the junkyard, and when the energy hit it with Noyt nearby, it fused with a few more appliances and attached itself to Noyt's body.

Believe it or not, Noyt got the name Rustbolt from way back. He attempted the buckethead strategy one day and the bucket he picked was full of rusty bolts, which got others to call him rustbolts as a gag. Nowadays, when anybody hears the name 'Rustbolt', the picture that pops up is that of a hilarious yet relentless zombie tactician in a suit of armor that would make a swiss army knife pale in comparison, charging his way throughout the battlefront while burning, shrinking, or just outright pummelling plants that stood on his way.

And there he was, standing in Zomboss's lab, eyeing a coffee machine that was sitting on top of a table in the lab, which was filled with cappuccino. "May I… Get some coffee right there?" Noyt asked.

"Help yourself, I specifically brewed that cappuccino for you" Zomboss said.

Somewhen between 'help yourself' and the end of the sentence , Noyt poured himself some coffee and started sipping it. "Thank you sir, you truly know what I like the most" he said while slowly drinking it. It was at this point that another series of knocks was heard, but not from the side doors. Instead, it came from the main garage door. Zomboss pulled out a remote control from one of his many pockets at opened the door with it.

On the other side of the door was a half-naked gargantuar wearing some kind of wrestler mask, the ground rumbled slightly every time he steps. His stage name is The Smash, a well known heel wrestler and heavyweight wrestling champion of Plantopolis. His real name, just like his face, is a huge secret he hides from public.

"Boss call Smash here?" the gargantuar walked in. But, because of his sheer size (or obliviousness), he accidentally hit a table and knocked one contraption off the table and to the ground, cracking it in the process. "Oops, Smash hope that is not valuable."

"Well, I was planning to throw that thing out anyway" the doctor responded "but be careful next time, you could've broken something valuable and I believe you know what the consequences are. "

"Smash understands"

"Noyt! My fellow undead, may I ask you for a favor?" Johnson approached Noyt, the latter hadn't finished his coffee yet.

"Let me guess, you had someone pay for your hair gel again." Noyt said, not even batting an eye to the super zombie.

"W- well… Yes, but it was…"

"Say no more, how much is it?" Noyt said, not even letting Johnson finish.

"7725 coins plus another 50, which means… Uhhhh… 7775 coins."

"Indeed" Noyt said. "I'll give it to you after the meeting."

"Thank you Noyt, you're the man. I'll pay you back once I have the money" Johnson said, scratching his head while being careful not to ruin his hair.

"You already stole it, why must you pay it back?" a squeaky voice suddenly said.

"Whuh!?" Johnson looked around for the source of the squeaky voice, which he cannot found until he looked downwards. "Oh, it's you Tirion."

"That's Impfinity for you!" one of the three imp yelled. These imps in a weird suit are Tirion Landstar, but since he got his nickname 'Impfinity' he refused to be called anything else. When he's not going on espionage, he helps around Dr. Zomboss's lab. "And what about my question!?" another one of the imp said.

It is very confusing to talk about him in this state, since all three of them is technically him, but only one is the real one while the others are perfect clones of the real him that disappears when hit. Coupled by the fact the clones seems to be in a hive mind and knows what the others are thinking about, this makes him a rather annoying if not downright terrifying adversary to face.

"It's not my style to do that. Say what you will, but I'm not fine with stealing" Johnson uttered.

'And yet you're fine with hostages?' Tirion said in his mind, not wanting to speak it out loud.

"Alright everyone, we're going to start." Dr. Zomboss suddenly interjected.

"Really? But there's not even half of us here." Noyt pointed out.

"They all have private matters to attend to,and by proxy cannot come today. Of course, there will be… penalties... for them" Zomboss calmly stated.

"Is that so? well, I'm glad I came then" a sultry voice called from one corner of the room.

The voice belonged to a female zombie. She wore a rather bright dress with various shades of purple, blue-white striped stockings and arm warmers, and purple high-heels. Her hair, tied up in a tight bun, was black with a long streak of white down the middle. This is Immorticia, a renowned zombie witch.

She was know for two things. The first one was her potions. She could whip up powerful concoctions with the ability to make zombies bigger, faster, better, and stronger. The second was her strange antics. She was often seen doing things such as stealing fruits for her bats, kidnap plants only to return them later without any major detrimental effects, ripping petals off a sunflower's head, and vandalizing the neighborhood with her gargantuar friends because why not?

"You said can't come because of potion brewing, whatever happened to that?" Zomboss said, utterly unimpressed.

"Well, I was going to do that, then I realized my reagents are running low. I have to gather some more, especially the premium ones." She said, making quotation marks on the word gather and premium.

"So, since half of us is here, shall we begin now?" Noyt interrupted, having just finished his cappuccino.

"Very well, let us begin." Zomboss declared.

 _ **(Lots of boring talks that I'm too lazy to type later)**_

 _Roof of Karts Tower, Zombopolis._

 _Saturday 10:00 A.M._

Noyt, still in his Rustbolt armor, gave Johnson a check. "Here, 7775 coins check, you can redeem it in the bank."

"Thank you once again, I'll be sure to pay it back as soon as possible." Johnson accepts the check before pulling out a hand mirror and started examining his hair again.

"Hey Johnson, mind if I ask you a question?" Noyt said.

"If this is about my landing problems, then I'm not interested. Otherwise, ask away" Johnson replied.

"Okay, here I go" Noyt paused for a second before saying "why are you so obsessed with your appearance?"

'Here it comes' Johnson thought to himself. He had been bracing for this question for a while, pondering the answer all the while. And yet, Noyt is the first one to ask.

After a short pause, Johnson spoke. "because… it's me."

"Huh?" Noyt stared incredulously. That was not an answer he was expecting.

"It's what I have been known for, a super powerful and super good looking zombie." Johnson said, looking into the horizon. "Technically we're at war with the plants now, people put great faith in us. If we show signs of weakness, even if it's just not keeping up with appearance, people might worry that we're probably losing"

"With me keeping up my appearance, people can relax knowing I will protect them and have time to groom myself all the while." Noyt was quite impressed by Johnson's speech, he didn't know Johnson's simple obsession has some deep rooted cause.

"Well, I'll be off trading this check. See you later Noyt." Johnson got up and put on his mask, preparing for high-speed flight.

"Catch you later." Noyt waved and went inside the building. With a mighty kick of his feet accompanied with a loud booming noise, Johnson 'Super Brainz' Kurtis shoots off into the sky at high speed and heads towards the bank.

Now all he has to do is find a spot to land with minimal damage to the surrounding area.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy is it good to be back. After that whole shenanigans that getting into university with a dormitory brings, I think it's finally time for me to get back to these woefully unfinished and underprepared projects of mine. I had this one for a while, but kept changing it to fit in better with the pilot chapter, and this is what I end up with. I'm kinda busted with my other story, so i'm focusing on this one for now.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you on the next one -Erzahler-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Sunny Helianthus**_

 _An elementary school was caught in the crossfire between plant and zombie forces_

" _Everyone please proceed in a calm and orderly manner!" one of the teachers, a cactus, said._

 _A nearby ZPG explosion shook the whole building, causing the children to scream and some even break down to tears._

" _Children, please calm down! we will be fine!" another teacher, a peashooter, said._

' _We'll be fine, we'll be fine, the military is out there protecting us, we'll surely be fine' a sunflower thought to herself, putting on a brave face even though she's scared almost to death._

 _The sound of gunfire and explosions gets even nearer and nearer, it seems like the zombie side is slowly pushing through._

" _Children, Please follow…"_

 _Suddenly, the nearby window shattered as a huge, ape-like zombie covered in white hair crashed through it, separating the teachers and the students._

 _The zombie let out a loud roar, making the children scream as well._

" _it… it's a yeti!" one of the child, a fire pea, said._

' _a yeti!?' the sunflower, still stunned from the window shattering, thought as she laid her eyes upon the monster._

 _Upon seeing a batch of tiny plants, the yeti breathes deeply and exhales a blast of frigid air. Most of the plantlings managed to leap out of the way, but the less fortunate ones didn't have time to dodge and caught the wind head-on, freezing them._

' _I- it's cold!' the sunflower thought as her body were encased in ice. Little by little, the voices around her became fainter, unable to be caught by her fading consciousness._

' _mom… dad… cold….'_

 _Suddenly, a bright light streaked across her fading vision… Along with a loud sound of explosion and the feeling as if she's burning._

 _Helianthus family residence, North Plantopolis_

 _Saturday, 10:55 A.M._

"AIEEE!" Sunny catapulted out of her bed, sweating profusely. It took her a while to figure out that she's still in the safety of her own room. Relieved, she fell back down to her own bed.

'five years later and I still get that dream sometimes' she thought to herself.

She turned over to see the clock she put on her bedside desk. It's five minutes before her alarm is supposed to wake her up. Sighing, the sunflower got off her bed and took a glance across her room.

The room is quite large for a one person bedroom. The walls are painted a nice tosca color. The ceiling is decorated with sun motifs with a chandelier-like lamp illuminating the room. The bed she sleeps in is a double bed with sky blue bed sheet and a fuzzy blanket depicting a sunflower field.

Her gaze ended on the mirror on the door of her wardrobe. She then realized how miserable she looked with that frown on her face. "come on Sunny, that's in the past! You're alright now." she psyched herself up. When she looked at the mirror again, her usual beaming smile is up on her face again.

Her alarm went off as soon as she put her smile. "Perfect timing." she said as she turned off the alarm and head out of her room.

Helianthus residence isn't big enough to be called a mansion per se, but it's definitely close. The house is quite old, but was renovated and maintained so carefully that it looks like it was built only a few weeks ago. It's gothic era style contrasted the modern buildings around it.

Sunny ran down a grand flight of stairs to the first floor, she then took a sharp right turn for the dining room. "Miss Helianthus, please be careful" a servant called out to the sunflower's antics, but she already disappeared into the dining room.

The dining room have a large marble table able to fit about 12 entity in total. The walls are sky blue and decorated with grand paintings along with family photos.

Over at the far side of the table is a power flower, her petals crackling with energy as she silently enjoyed her meal. She wore lavish jewelries over her body, most had butterfly patterns or symbols. This is Sunny's mother, her name is Petalia Helianthus.

Sunny steadily slowed her pace until she near her mother. "Good morning… mother, erm… " Sunny stumbled on her words as the steely gaze of her mother shifts onto her, it always made her nervous.

"Sunny dear. If you have something to say, then by all means say it." her mother's voice sounded soft, but has a stern tone behind it. Sunny took a deep breath and calmed herself down while forming sentences in her mind.

"er, can I-May I go hang out with my friend?" Sunny nervously said.

The mother glanced away from her daughter, giving the latter some respite. She then asked "have you finished all your school work yet?"

"Yes mother, I have." Sunny answered. The truth is she still have one work left, but she is sure she can complete it after she return home.

Petalia picked up her water and started drinking, slightly electrifying it in the process. The room is silent for an awkwardly long amount of time. "Then I don't see a reason to hold you back, just return before dinner." She said.

Sunny managed to hold herself from jumping with joy or breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you mother, I will" is all she said before slowly walking out the room.

Once out, Sunny beamed again and started rushing towards the door. She hastily opened it and went out the house. She then went across the sizeable yard to the front gate. There, the kindly gatekeeper Barley Breadley opened the gate for her, she thanked him before going out to her destination.

 _Solarya Resto, North Plantopolis_

 _Saturday, 11:57 A.M._

Penelopea, feeling much better after a short rest, was standing around fiddling with her phone while waiting for the one who invited her to show up. she combed the news on social media and other news website for the situation of her cherished allies that is now fighting a push in different regions. So far, nothing noteworthy had came up.

A cheery shout of her name caught her attention. Looking up, she saw her flowery friend on the other side of the street running towards her.

"Oh good, you're here. Just about time" Penelopea said. "so your mother approved you going here or did you sneak out again?"

"Ha ha, very funny, you see, my mother actually granted me permission this time" Sunny said.

"Wow, what kind of tricks did you use this time?"

"Oh come on! I don't always have to trick my mother into letting me outside!"

Penelopea laughed, her teasing always managed to squeeze a funny reaction or two out of her. It's probably because Sunny got started on this hero business only a year ago, or because her mother doesn't appreciate her running off doing 'law enforcement work' or whatever she said.

"I found you!" suddenly a hoarse shout came from above both the plants. As they look up, they see a familiar zombie in a familiar suit with a very familiar hairstyle.

"Oh God, it's him" Penelopea said.

Indeed, Super Brainz is clearly visible up in the sky, especially since he is holding a sack almost as large as he is.

"You helped me back there! Consider this a token of my appreciation!" Heaving the large sack, Super Brainz threw it towards the two plants with impressive velocity. The pull of gravity only made the projectile even deadlier.

"Watch out!" Sunny jumped towards Penelopea, pushing her away from the trajectory of the sack. The sack landed where they were standing, carrying enough force behind it to slightly crack the asphalt of the street.

"Um… and off I go! So long citizens!" Super Brainz bolted out of there before anyone could say anything.

"The heck is his problem!?" Sunny said. "Token of appreciation my roots! He wanted to kill us didn't he!?" Sunny screamed.

Sunny is clearly pissed off, she almost considered going after him, but that could take the better part of the day. She wasn't about to break the promise with her mom, lest she become more distrustful than she already is.

"Well, I don't know about that" brushing herself off, Penelopea sauntered to the sack Super Brainz made a cannonball out of and opened it. Inside the sack was a lot of coins. "Uh huh, thought so. Looks like he just paid me back for this morning"

"That's what he did!? Isn't there a better, much safer, way to do it!?" Sunny said in frustration and disbelief.

"That's Super Brainz for you. He's not evil per se, but the only thing more prominent than his hair is his poor, poor judgement. I went against him enough time to know that" Penelopea started shoving some of the coins into her handbag before lifting the now half-filled sack over her shoulders. "Now, since that is over, let's go grab a bite."

Sunny, finally remembering what they are really here for, entered the restaurant with Penelopea in tow. The restaurant is a bit less crowded than usual, especially noticeable since it's about time for lunch rush. The two heroes picked a table near the back wall where the Wi-Fi connection is the best.

The two heroes ordered their food and both pulled out their phones almost immediately to pass time. Sunny opened her various social media while Penelopea opened Yewtube and tuned in to news live streaming, no doubt still searching for the situation of her hero friends.

Penelopea was hopping through multiple channels when Sunny suddenly interrupted her. "Pen! Check this out!" Sunny shoved her phone to Penelopea's face.

It was a greenstagram post. It was set in Skyroot airport just a few kilometers west of Plantopolis and featured two very familiar plants, a large torchwood and a bonk choy, both in an outfit that looks like they are cosplaying in comic con.

"Captain Alba and Xiao? They're here!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, long time no new chapter, what happened? Well, funny you said that, because I just remembered that although I wrote this a long time ago, I never posted it.**


End file.
